Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings
Pooh's Adventures of Cool Runnings is another new movie by BowserMovies1989. It appeared on YouTube on Febuary 2010. Plot Based On The True Story of Irving "Irv" Blitzer is an American bobsled double gold medalist at the 1968 Winter Olympics, who finished first in two events again in 1972 but was disqualified for cheating and retired in disgrace to Jamaica, where he leads a destitute life as a bookie. He is approached by top 100m runner Derice Bannock along with Winnie the Pooh and his friends, The Bowser Family, Dr. Eggman Robotnik, and Metal Sonic, who failed to qualify for the 1988 Summer Olympics when another opponent, Junior Bevil, tripped at the trials, and pushcart driving champion Sanka Coffie, who both wish to use his previous experience as a coach in order to compete in the 1988 Winter Olympics as bobsledders. Irv had been good friends with Derice's father, Ben, a former sprinter whom Irv had tried to recruit for the bobsled team years ago. Yul Brenner, another runner who was tripped at the qualifier by Junior, also joins the team, as well as Junior himself. After Irv is convinced to coach the team, the three months of practice begins, initially resulting in embarrassment. However, the four men acclimate to the sport and travel to Calgary and the Olympics. The Jamaicans' And Our Friends & Fiends first day on the track results in, once more, embarrassment, and a last-place finish. The second day proves better; the Jamaican team finishes with a fast time which puts them in eighth position. For the first half of the final day's race it looks as though they will break the world bobsled speed record, until tragedy strikes: their sled, due to one of the blades falling off, flips on its side coming out of a turn towards the end of their run, leaving them meters short of the finish line. However, the team lifts their sled up and walks across the finish line to rousing applause from onlookers. The team, at the end, feels accomplished enough to return in four years to the next winter Olympics. A brief epilogue states the team returned to Jamaica as heroes, and upon their return to the Winter Olympics four yeats later, they were treated as equals. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Princess Aurora, The Good Fairies, Iago, The Gummi Bears, Baloo, Bagheera, Rebecca Cunningham, Kit Cloudkicker, Molly Cunningham, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Tarzan, Jane, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Juju, Kayley, Garret, Devon and Cornwall, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Francis, Einstien, Georgette, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk, Luk, The Simpsons, Jenny, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Earl Sinclair and his family, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Princess Merida, Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling, John Darling, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Terence, Vidia, the Peanuts gang, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Laura Carrot, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Phillipe and Jean-Claude Pea, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Yogi Bear and his friends, The Flintstones, the Jetsons, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mike and Sulley, The Incredibles, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Bowser Family, Azula The Pshyco Rangers Ranamon Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hades, Pain and Panic, Gaston, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Shere Khan, Kaa the Snake, Joker, Harley Quinn, Drake, Clayton, Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Dr. Facilier, Ratigan, Fidget, Cruella De Vil, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Sir Ruber, King Ghidorah, Steele, Hexxus, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, The Evil Queen, Governor Ratcliffe, Syndrome, Don Karnage, King Candy/Turbo, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Eggman Robotnik, and Metal Sonic guest star in this film. Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101